


The best friend convo

by omegarwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegarwby/pseuds/omegarwby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun and Neptune are the best of friends; all students and the teachers at Beacon knew that. Some might even say they were linked by the red string of fate since they were born, but every friendship of the best kind must have a story and for the Seamonkeys it went something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best friend convo

**Author's Note:**

> seamonkeys! first short fic. some suggestive themes. some fluff. and idk. enjoy :)

"Hey Neptune, who do you think is the hottest girl here?"

"That's a tough one dude, well there's..."

Neptune went on naming several girls who he found attractive. It was a school night but the two dorky friends were relaxing on a comfy bed, bonding over guy talk. Sun wanted to tease his friend being a total nerd but as the night went on it was Neptune who did the teasing. 

Sun laughed, "That one girl? I would never hook up with a big nerd like her nor, ahem, you."

"Dude, intellectual. Nothing wrong with that."

Soon, they dig into the more personal conversation topics that all best friends have at one point.

"So, Sun, do you keep your junk to the right or the left of your pants?"

"Dude! My tail is not 'junk', and I let it loose as you can see."

"...I meant your 'other' animal parts."

"Oh. Oh, uh to the left."

Neptune stared down intently to the left of Sun's crotch.

"Dude Neptune I'm not hard right now and nothing will happen even if you keep staring, you weirdo."

Neptune turned his gaze to Sun's eyes. Sun had seen this look before, this soft squinting and lip biting; it was the look that Neptune gives when he flirts with the ladies. Sun had always observed Neptune as he made his failed attempts on others, but as he is now the center of Neptune’s attention he wondered how anyone could resist him. He felt strange, like somehow he and Neptune became connected by an invisible force. It slightly unsettled him despite all the private things they had already discussed in laughter. Sun tried to change the topic.

"Neptune, tell me again about that nerd that you like so much. Neptune?”

Disregarding Sun's question, Neptune slowly closed the gap between them; their foreheads touched. Sun could smell Neptune’s cologne and minty breath, which fused together into one pleasant scent. He felt his cheeks heat up and it was not from the warm air flowing from Neptune’s nostrils. His heartbeat went up increasingly, as did another part of his body. 

By now Sun had no idea what to do or even think. Neptune placed a hand on Sun’s chest. His heart was pounding so hard Sun was afraid it would jump right into Neptune’s hand. Sun knew it was their bonding time but this was ridiculous. He tried to relax and closed his eyes, wondering what Neptune was going to do next. His question was soon answered as Neptune pushed him onto his back. Sun let the air escape his lungs as he hit the bed. Sun couldn't handle the tension any longer and with his eyes still closed, he grasped the area in front to drag Neptune in an embrace… but, Neptune wasn't there??

“Ohh now I see it, Sun.” 

Neptune had stayed at the edge of the bed and gave a firm flick on the even firmer outline of Sun's soft spot. He jolted up with a yelp. Though Sun was disgruntled, they locked eyes once more.

Neptune smirked, “Hey now don’t look at me like that. What kind of best friend would I be if I don't tease you back for calling me nerd."


End file.
